


Favor

by spacetrashdelux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Daddy Issues, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mind Control, No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrashdelux/pseuds/spacetrashdelux
Summary: Lotor begs Shiro to help him get to the Kral Zera on his knees while another watches through Shiro's eyes.





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get some of this out of my system- I've fallen hard for this pairing (and Sendak/Lotor) & hope to write more (of both)!
> 
> This takes place during the 4th episode of the 5th season, Kral Zera.
> 
> Galran language taken from voltronrising's (http://voltronrising.tumblr.com/) wonderful Galran Language Masterpost (http://voltronrising.tumblr.com/post/152317279190/galran-language-masterpost) ... life-changing.

“That’s too bad,” Shiro says, voice hanging hollowly in the bridge. Turning from Allura, he stalks out of the room and Lotor’s heart sinks.

Without help— without  _ Shiro’s _ help— he won’t make it to the Kral Zera. Someone else will light the flame, someone else will take his place...and everything he’s done will be for naught. He’ll have to keep running, hiding, surviving. Planning.

He’s dizzy thinking about it, and as he takes a step forward he’s afraid they can see it.  _ He’s shaking _ . “Shiro, wait!”

The Yellow Paladin, Hunk, reaches out to steady him and then seems to think better of it as Lotor straightens up and follows after Shiro.

The hallways are dim but Lotor finds his way there by route. His hand presses over the sensor to open up Shiro’s room and Shiro is standing there like he was waiting, like this is just another test in a long line of tests. Something about Shiro’s gaze is different, though, flat and sharp, his eyes dark. It takes Lotor’s breath away and before the door has even closed again, he’s fallen to his knees, hands clasped together and raised to his lips.

“Please. Please, take me to Feyiv, and I will give you  _ anything _ you want. Anything. I’ll give it to you right now,” he adds, gasping for breath after falling over his own words.

Wordlessly, Shiro reaches out and cups his jaw with his organic hand and Lotor  _ breaks _ , a sob shuddering out of him as he leans into the touch. Yes, he decides, if he’s going to exchange  _ this _ for a favorable fate, he wants it to be with Shiro. Not because it means anything flattering about Shiro’s character— quite the opposite, actually— but because it’s Shiro: this handsome human who has fought alongside him and sparred with him and discussed the stars and systems and their moons by dim auxiliary lights when everyone else was asleep and neither of them could.

Stepping closer so that his crotch brushes against Lotor’s face when he rocks his hips, Shiro gazes down at the prince. He lays his mech hand on the crown of Lotor’s head and then grasps a handful of his hair, forcing his head back. “Down on your knees so your allies will help you… What would your people think?”

Shiro’s voice is him, but his eyes are cold in a way Shiro’s eyes have no way of being. It makes Lotor shiver. It’s like being watched by a sentry. Something flat and unfeeling. 

Lotor’s laugh is bitter and his smile is sharp as he gazes levelly into Shiro’s eyes. “That it’s the Altean in me, poisoning me, making me spread my legs.”

“You’ve done this before,” Shiro purrs. “With Sendak?”

Lotor can’t help the color that rises in his cheeks. He keeps his head high and holds Shiro’s unsettling gaze, but he swallows the image that flash behind his own eyes. He still carries the marks Sendak made as an extraction of payment in exchange for sparing Lotor’s life. Lotor still has dreams where Sendak is fucking him hard and rough on his large cock, crushing his face into the fatal wound on the body of a fallen Galra soldier. Any thought of Sendak carries with it the memory scent of blood.

Shiro tilts his head, and there’s something equal parts cruel and bitter in his grimace. Like he’s forgotten how to smile about anything other than things that disgust and disappoint him.

“With Zarkon?”

The words snap through Lotor like electricity and he launches himself up from the ground to shove Shiro back away from him, slapping his hand away from where it’s caressing his face. His teeth are bared, body tight, and his voice echoes sharp as a shot around Shiro’s quarters.

“My father would never deign to  _ touch _ me as a father should touch his child, much less  _ fuck _ me. How  _ dare _ you insinuate—” He stops short, panting, blinking back red from the edges of his vision.

Shiro’s organic hand pets the side of his face and Lotor’s edges soften. “Good.”

He can’t make sense of it:  _ good _ that he hasn’t been abused?  _ Good _ that his body hasn’t been that sullied?  _ Good _ that he isn’t that much of an Altean whore? Whatever he is, though, is  _ good _ to Shiro. Good enough to touch, good enough to fuck, good enough to help.

He lets out a breath, eyes closing, head dropping to the side to once again press into Shiro’s touch. “How do you want me?”

“How  _ don’t _ I want you?” Shiro’s eyes don’t leave his, yet Lotor has the distinct feeling of eyes coursing down over him, examining him, measuring his worth. “Back on your knees. I want your pretty lips around my cock.”

Lotor obeys, cheeks flushed, fingers lightly touching Shiro’s thighs for balance. He takes pleasure in the way Shiro looks at him, unblinking, as he unzips the front of his pants and pulls himself out. Licking his lips, he glances down to Shiro’s cock and gasps, delight and pleasure coiling tightly in his belly.

Shiro is larger than him and closer in size to the above-average Galra. Nowhere near the size of Sendak, but he’s grateful for that. The last thing he needs is to choke to death on a cock before defending his right to the title of Emperor.

Shiro’s cock is shaped differently than those of the Galra, almost more elegant in shape and not as sharp— again, Lotor is grateful— but he has only a moment to admire it as Shiro pumps himself a few times before Shiro’s mech hand clamps around a fistful of his hair and pulls him forward.

Lotor opens his mouth, letting the muscles in his jaw and throat relax. Shiro’s cock slides in like a sword in sheath: a perfect fit and Lotor hums around him, pleased. Above him, Shiro groans.

“So the rumors are true; you  _ can _ take it.”

Lotor lifts his eyes to Shiro’s face, blinking softly. He doesn’t know what rumors Shiro could possibly have heard. Did rumors really spread so far in the Galra empire that even the slaves beneath the bowels of the Arena knew of his sexual proficiency? But, then, it’s been deca-phoebs since Shiro was the Champion. Perhaps he heard it more recently. Sendak could have let slip some lurid, unsolicited detail during one of his clashes with Shiro. He could be a running gag with Galra military for all he knows. Shiro could have heard a  _ rumor _ anywhere, but he’s held onto it. Lotor smiles around his cock even as Shiro begins to fuck his mouth hard.

“You’re nothing like your father,” Shiro grunts and shame rises as color in Lotor’s cheeks. 

He takes a breath through his nose and closes his eyes, keeping himself relaxed, focusing on the muscle of Shiro’s thighs beneath his fingertips. He’s so  _ strong _ , so capable… Lotor wonders what it would be like to have Shiro fuck him properly, cock in  _ ylden _ . Wonderful, probably. If fate allows it and Shiro isn’t so  _ mouthy _ , Lotor may make him another offer.

Shiro sounds nothing like himself, or rather, his words don’t. He keeps talking through grunts and growls as he shoves his cock deeper and deeper down Lotor’s throat.

“So docile, so eager to do whatever it takes to get a foothold in the Galra Empire. Your father was brutish and domineering. He would have never gotten on his knees for me—  _ oh gods _ ! So close…”

Lotor opens his eyes, swallowing around Shiro’s cock as he gazes up at him. Shiro’s eyes are locked on his, unblinking, his pupils reflecting infrared light from somewhere in the room in a way he’s never seen human eyes reflect anything. The intensity of Shiro’s stare has him frightened and between his unyielding stare and the mechanical grip of his mech hand close to his scalp, Lotor again is overwhelmed by the sensation of being watched— and now fucked— by a sentry. Seeing the fear in Lotor’s eyes, a smile stretches Shiro’s mouth in a way Lotor’s never seen him smile. There’s a cruelty in it, a perversity, and a low chuckle curls out of him.

“That’s right,” Shiro says through clenched teeth, “Know your place.”

Before Lotor can even make a sound, Shiro grunts and clamps his hands on either side of Lotor’s head, ramming his cock down his throat with renewed ferocity. Shoving himself so deep that Lotor’s face is smothered by skin and pubic hair, Shiro holds him there, growling, even as Lotor’s fingers tremble against his thighs and he begins to struggle for air. With an animalistic scream, Shiro comes, his load shooting out thick and hot down Lotor’s throat. All Lotor has to do is take it, and then it’s over.

Shiro shoves him roughly away from him and Lotor sprawls against the tiled floor, gagging and coughing. Shiro, he decides, will not be getting the invitation to fuck any part of him any time soon. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. His jaw aches and his throat feels raw. Blessedly, there’s no cum in his hair or on his armor, though Shiro’s load sits heavily in his stomach in a way that makes him want to vomit it all up. He wills himself not to.

“Lotor?”

Shiro is standing over him, brow creased in gentle concern like he didn’t just try to drown him in cum. His cock is still out but it looks out of place now that Shiro is back to being the Black Paladin.

Lotor sits up, frowning at him. He’s in no mood for Shiro to administer aftercare or treat him any other way but as an ally. 

“Now,” he says, like being facefucked was just an obnoxious detour, “will you kindly take me to Feyiv?”

“Of course.” Shiro blinks, his eyes no longer reflecting that crazed infrared light. He half turns to the door, then realizes his cock is out. Tucking it away, he looks back up at Lotor like a kicked dog, opens his mouth to speak, closes it again, takes a breath— “Did I hurt you?”

What a stupid question. Lotor stares at him blankly, then switches on the charm, smiling wickedly. “Don’t flatter yourself, Paladin. It takes far more than a cock to break me.”

Blushing, Shiro glances away. His laugh is soft and warm. “We should go; before the rest of the Castle notices.”

Lotor climbs to his feet and runs a hand back through his hair, like he can just brush their encounter away. “Lead the way. I’ll follow in a dobosh so we don’t arouse suspicion.”

Shiro nods and opens the door to his room, stepping out into the hallway, starting for the hanger.

Lotor watches him leave— a different man than the one he’d just let debase him. He no longer feels watched and the realization leaves him dizzy.

For the first time he wonders just how many puppets the Witch has at her disposal.


End file.
